metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Light utility vehicle
A light utility vehicle is a general term for small vehicles designed for military use. In general, they refer to four-wheel drive small unarmored trucks that have all-terrain off-road capability. APE T-41LV The APE T-41LV is a light assault transport vehicle that possesses good traversal capability and general versatility. It is primarily used by the United Stated military, although licensed versions are also produced around the world. During the 1980s, the APE T-41LV was one of several vehicles used by the private military company Diamond Dogs. Desert Patrol Vehicle The Desert Patrol Vehicle (DPV), formerly called the Fast Attack Vehicle (FAV), is a high-speed, lightly armored sandrail-like vehicle first used in combat during the Gulf War in 1991. Jeep Jeep is a brand of American automobiles, whose line includes off-road vehicles. The name is also used as a generic term with a lowercase (jeep) for vehicles inspired by the Jeep that are suitable for use on rough terrain. The first Willys MB Jeeps were produced in 1941. In the United States military, the Jeep has been supplanted by the Humvee. Kazuhira Miller used a jeep to transport Ramón Gálvez Mena and Paz Ortega Andrade to the Militaires Sans Frontières camp in Colombia, in order to meet with Big Boss. On Shadow Moses Island, two M151 Military Utility Tactical Trucks (M.U.T.T.s) were stationed in the parking garage. At the conclusion of the Shadow Moses Incident, Meryl Silverburgh drove one of the jeeps, while Solid Snake operated the mounted M-60 machine gun. During their escape, the two encountered multiple checkpoints and, eventually, Liquid Snake gave chase in the second jeep that was in the garage. Land Rover The Land Rover is a series of off-road utility vehicles inspired by the U.S.-built Willys Jeep. Examples include the Land Rover Wolf and Defender, used by the Dutch Marine Corps and the UK Armed Forces. ZaAZ-S84/4W The ZaAZ-S84/4W is a Russian-developed multipurpose light transport vehicle. A four-wheel drive vehicle, it was designed for harsh Russian weather and similarly difficult road conditions. It was exported around the world. During the 1980s, it was utilized by the Diamond Dogs. Behind the scenes The [[Metal Gear (NES)|Nintendo Entertainment System port of Metal Gear]] featured multiple jeeps as part of the vehicles seen in the background in the game. The cover art for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake also includes the burning wreckage of a jeep. The Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook claimed that the jeeps on Shadow Moses were the Willys MB Overland Jeep, with a .30 cal water cooled machine gun, and that they were stripped down to their original desert camouflage design for repainting. A Desert Patrol Vehicle appears in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel as the escape vehicle of Solid Snake and Chris Jenner in the ending. A Land Rover Wolf appeared in the Brown Town map of the original version of Metal Gear Online. Konami President Shinji Hirano, during the North American release of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, posed near a customized Land Rover Defender "rugged Snake style." In Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, one of the requirements for completing the Extra Ops mission Déjà Vu is to steal a jeep and drive it underneath a bridge, re-enacting the scene where Liquid is pursuing Meryl and Snake in the climax of Metal Gear Solid. A Jeep was also utilized as part of the 2014 Tokyo Game Station showing of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Light Utility vehicles were utilized in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, with the latter also being capturable by the player and even sent in. If the player manages to steal a truck or Jeep while the guards are far away and they return to find the vehicle gone, sometimes, they'll call CP about their vehicle being stolen and asking if someone took it by mistake, with the CP then proceeding to state there wasn't a missing vehicles report addition recently, and suggesting that someone most likely needed it before ordering the driver to continue to his destination on foot, much to the driver's disbelief.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Dmitry 3: CP, this is Dmitry 3. My vehicle's gone. Did someone take it by mistake? Over. // Soviet CP (radio): Dmitry 3, this is CP. No missing vehicle's been reported. Someone must have needed it. Continue on foot. Out. // Dmitry 3: Are you kidding me...? See also * Humvee * APE T-41LV * ZaAZ-S84/4W References Category:Land vehicles Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid Category:Vehicles in Ghost Babel Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Vehicles in Peace Walker Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V